


Boffy being sad and lonely for 804 words

by Splootdoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot for now, and an insomniac kinda, boffy and I are suffering from crippling loneliness, boffy commits arson out of sadness, boffy is actually kinda crazy in this fic, but im fine, but it's okay since he's lonely /j, haha but don't mind that, i also made him kinda depressed, i wrote this in one go poggers, im projecting in some way, sad arson, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splootdoot/pseuds/Splootdoot
Summary: Boffy is lonely. that's it. that's the fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Boffy being sad and lonely for 804 words

Boffy hadn't seen anyone in a long while. Hadn't talked to anyone. Hadn't had any sort of human contact, He lost count of how many days he had been alone in the first months. But that was fine, He was fine with it. His friends had to do their own thing, and that was okay. He could wait.

Boffy looked on as the forest had smoke sprouting from it, pleased with himself. He knew what was going to happen to the forest, as well as the animals in it. He grinned sadistically. (well, his mask did, he had enchanted it to show his expressions and feelings a few months back.)

Y'know, it's would've fun with someone else around, but he had to make do with what he had... Which was not someone. But he could handle it, being alone. Boffy was strong. strong enough, at least.

Secretly, he desperately wishes he could see his friends again, but he didn't want to annoy them. But it's okay. When they're ready they can message him.  
Boffy had repressed these feelings of desperation and loneliness and pain long ago. Until he couldn't feel them at all. Eventually, it grew to a point where he repressed most of his feelings, except his sadistic feelings of pleasure whenever he burned anything down. It might be cruel and evil, but it was his own way of escaping his own depressing thoughts and painful feelings of loneliness.

The stars burned dimly as the sky was clouded with layers of smoke. Boffy sighed as he opened the front door to his house, it had been a long day. He changed from his soot-stained clothes and tossed them into a makeshift hamper. He had to make most of his own things these days. There wasn't a store or village for miles, and he certainly wasn't putting the effort to travel who-knows-how-many-miles to buy a hamper or basket.

Boffy used to like traveling, wanting to see the world and everything it had to offer. But these days, he was just.. tired. tired of everything. Just.. a general lack of energy. The only thing He really did these days was mine and burn things.

Boffy finally changed into his pajamas... Well not really pajamas, they were really just large shirts and pants he stole from one of his friends but they were comfortable, so they might as well be. He tried breathed in the long-gone scent of his friend that seemed to almost be there; clinging to the clothes. He knew it was creepy, but he didn't care anymore. Common sense went out the window long ago. He was alone now. It wasn't like he was going to be judged anyway.

He sighed heavily once again as he laid in bed, he tossed and turned, he just wanted to sleep. Before 'those' thoughts came. Those thoughts that don't come out during the day. Like mobs, they come out at night, when he doesn't have the energy to repress his feelings anymore. To push the depressing thoughts out of his head anymore.

They tear any feelings that resemble happiness apart.  
They were the thoughts and feelings that he'd been repressing for months. Maybe even a year? He didn't know, all he knew was that they had been repressed for a long time now. For months he had been breaking down inside, slowly, painfully slow, and he knew that. He always tried to distract himself, he had a small sliver of hope in his heart that maybe they would just go away, he wished they did.

Boffy shifted uncomfortably, he grabbed an extra pillow that was above his bed and he took it into his arms. He hugged it a bit tighter, at least it provided a little bit of comfort.

_your friends don't love you_

_they don't care about you_

_they forgot about you_

they hate you

_no wonder they left you_

_you're useless, worthless-_

There were more, many more. Boffy snuggled into his pillow as his shoulders shook violently. Tears streamed from under his mask. His emotions were at an all-time high 

He was in so much pain. It hurt so bad. He wanted to make it stop. He wanted to be comforted, to be assured, to be cuddled, and have sweet nothings whispered into his ear. But he knew that'll never come. 

He cried and sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore, the only thing he felt anymore was tired.

He was still sniffling and trembling, he could at least say because he felt a bit better now. Physically, at least. 

Boffy cuddled into his pillow, at least it was over now. Though his little crackup will probably happen tomorrow too. But until then, he'll try to make the most out of it in these few moments of peace and a small amount of relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, im thinking about making another version of this where Tommy joins to visit and he notices Boffy being sad, not trusting him alone, he drags boffy with him to the dream smp. where boffy finally gets human interaction.


End file.
